The need for appropriate models of heart disease has grown in both the scientific and pharmaceutical communities. The cost of developing, housing, and chronically studying such animal models has however, become prohibitive to most scientists and investigators. The Company will provide animal models that closely mimic human heart disease with special emphasis on avian models of dilated cardiomyopathy. The Company will provide full training and support in terms of statistical, physiological, biochemical and molecular biological approaches. In Phase II we will establish and operate a for-profit animal custodial-care and research facility. The Company will provide the following services to other clinical/research entities within the medical, academic, and biotechnology communities: 1) Development of homogeneous colonies of animals specifically suitable for cardiovascular function and diseases research; 2) Complete housing, husbandry and custodial care for such animals; 3) Related technical and experimental support services for a variety of client research protocols including: medication dosing, daily monitoring and evaluation of animals, documentation and reporting of findings, analysis and evaluation, isolation, surgery, organ harvesting and tissue preservation, along with professional consulting services. The Specific Aims are as follows: Specific Aim 1. Document similarities/dissimilarities between the avian model and human myocardium. Specific Aim 2. Determine preservation criteria and tissue handling requirements. Specific Aim 3. Establish animal housing facilities and wet-laboratories. Specific Aim 4. Negotiate and implement contracts with biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies, and individual investigators. Specific Aim 5. Establish an information and referral line for investigators interested in studying animal models of heart failure. Specific Aim 6. Market model(s) by presenting at national meetings and in journal publications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The marketing of myopathic turkey poults would be directed to individual investigators, bio technology, and pharmaceutical companies. Both live animals and frozen tissue would be marketed. A tissue bank would be created to support in vitro studies.